disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the true and hidden main villain of Disney's 2000 animated film, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his "own" victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns". Role in the film Although he is the main villain, his true colors are not revealed until near the climax. When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy snuck back in to return a badge, he overhears the conversation that the Gammas are gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley decides to win just for himself and presses a button and has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire! Ignoring the accident, Brad races forward to win the race for himself, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. It is unknown whether Bradley survived or not. However, it is most likely he survives and goes to the hospital, and is then arrested for all his unruly actions during the X-games. Trivia *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of him being evil. *Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from Monsters University. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to cheat and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. Gallery Brad up.jpg|Brad in uniform. Bradd Uppercrust III.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Brad noticing Goofy as Max's father Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4548.jpg Bradley OuO.png Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Max meets up with Bradley Uppercrust III Bradley OwO.png Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps_com-6736.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7569.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|"Not by my watch!" extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg|Brad getting angry Brad Cheating.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Hit by a horseshoe Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-5.jpg 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-7.jpg|"You and me, baby! All the way!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Grabbed by Tank 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-9.jpg|"Okay, okay! Let go of me, you big, fat jerk!" 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-8.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg Bradley_Uppercrust's_defeat.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust's defeat Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg|Right into the blimp! Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dogs Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Disney Villains